Late At Night
by bleachlover95
Summary: Ichigo has just finished work and is closing up when she gets a unexpected visit. Grimmx Fem!Ichi Warinings: Rated M for rape and language


**Summary: Ichigo has just finished work and is closing up when she gets a unexpected visit. Grimmx Fem!Ichi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters. Also got dialogue ideas from Bible Black and Kuroinu **

**Warinings: Rated M for rape and language**

** Late At Night**

"All right Ichi, we're heading out," said Renji.

"Sure thing guys. See you tomorrow," Ichigo responded.

Ichigo watched as Renji and his other co-workers leave the bar. It was four am, early Saturday morning. She was closing down the bar, where she had been working for the passed three years. Ichigo was wearing a tight, white, long sleeve, low cut shirt and an extremely short hip- hugging skirt. However, despite being 20 and dressing like a slut, she was a virgin. After all, how else was she going to make extra tips?

_God, I'm so tired! I just wanna go home and sleep. But it's just my luck that I get settled with clean up. Stupid Hat- n- Clogs for a boss. _

**1 hour later…**

"Finally finished," Ichigo spoke to herself. She was about to head upstairs to the employees' room when she saw a bag of trash.

"Oops," she said grabbing the garbage bag and walking to the door that lead to the alley. She stepped out into the dimly light alley, placing the trash in the dumpster. She turned around and walked back over to the door.

"That's strange. I thought I closed the door. Oh well, whatever."

Walking inside, she locked the door behind her and walked upstairs. She opened the door with the employees' only sign, turned on the light, and stepped inside. The room was a lot roomier than most people would assume. On the left, there were lockers for the employees' belongings. On the right, there was a huge floor to ceiling, wall to wall mirror. In the center, there was a large coffee table nailed to the floor, and behind it, a three-seater couch.

She walked from the open doorway over to the couch where she had laid out her belongings. She had not even made it passed the table when the door was slammed shut, locked. She spun around, only to be shoved to the floor.

"Hey! What the-" Ichigo stopped mid- sentence when a shadow fell over her face. She looked up to see a man with baby blue colored hair and cerulean eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded.

The man gave a gut-retching laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm hurt," the man said, "that you don't recognize one of your most loyal customers, I-chi-go."

"Loyal customer? What are you… Grimmjow?! What the fuck to you think you're doing anyway, huh?" Ichigo said in shock.

"I'm so very pleased that you remember my name, Ichi."

"Don't call me that! Now tell me what you think you're doing damnit! I won't ask you again," Ichigo growled out.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that," Grimmjow said, spreading her legs wide and kneeling between them.

Grimmjow pulled her up so her back was against the table. Ichigo could only stare in shock as he unbuckled his belt and his erect cock sprung out.

"H-hey! What are you-" Ichigo was silence by the thickness being shoved in her mouth.

"Bit me and you die," Grommjow said with a frightening look in his eyes.

Ichigo felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. It was then that Grimmjow forced his way into her mouth deeper. She put her hands on his waist to force him away, but Grimmjow was too strong. He put his hand behind her head forcing her to deep- throat his dick.

_Damnit! Why is this happening? His cock is too big, it doesn't fit. I can't breath…_

She pulled away and tried to run, but was grabbed from behind.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed.

Grimmjow started gripped her boobs with a hard squeeze causing Ichigo to cry out. He moved the roughly in his grip and laughed, "Ha! Look at you slut, you're nipples are getting hard, Are you really enjoying this that much?"

"No, no way! How could I possible enjoy being molested by ahh" Ichigo froze when she felt something hard teasing her from behind. Grimmjow cock was going under her skirt and hitting her ass.

"Shut up you bitch!" Grimmjow demanded as he tore her shirt open and ripped off her bra.

"AHHHHHH! NO STOP IT" Ichigo yelled as he continued to mercifully fondle her boobs from behind. He sucked on her neck while pinching her hardened nubs.

Grimmjow pushed her down again, this time so her body was arched, hands on top of the table, and her ass facing him. The perfect doggy style to fuck her in.

Ichigo was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. She felt Grimmjow come behind her, lifting her skirt and tearing her panties away.

"My my, you really are such a whore, Ichi. Just look how wet your pussy is. Its dripping with your love juices!"

"No! That's a l-lie! There's no way I c-could get get wet from being r-raped by you, never."

"Oh really," Grimmjow responded. "Perhaps you'd like t look for yourself."

"Wha- ahh!" Ichigo was flipped over. She was now sitting on Grimmjow's lap with her back to his chest, legs spread wide. Looking up she could she was facing the room's large mirror.

"Th-this pose…" Ichigo could she herself in the mirror. Her pussy was indeed soaked and was being rubbed against her captor's length.

_His cock… is drenched… by my thick, hot juices… why… why did this have to happen?_

"See, I told you. That fact that your this wet means your aroused right? Ha! I bet you can't wait to have my cock in ya, pounding you through the floor." Grimmjow spoke into her ear.

"N-no, it's a lie!"

"No, it's not. See?" Grimmjow said as he spread her pussy open.

"Ngh~" Ichigo moaned.

"Well if you're going to moan like that- I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Grimmjow yelled as he lifted her up, lining his cock up with her entrance.

"Look, its about to enter" Grimmjow said as he began pushing inside her.

"No, no, please stop!" Ichigo cried out as her body was lowered on Grimmjow's meaty cock.

"You're pussy's sooo wet. And just as tight as I expected," Grimmjow moaned in her ear. "I love virgin holes."

"Wha- How did you know?" Ichigo demanded.

"HAHAHA! It wasn't that hard to figure out babe."

"Damn you, bastard!"

_S-so tight… Why is he so thick? There's no way I can fit something so big… It hurts… I can't breathe… I feel like the core of my body is exploding._

Looking back at the mirror, Ichigo watched as the cock inched inside of her.

_His dick is… huh, he stopped… is it over?_

"Oh? Looks like I've arrived…" Grimmjow spoke excitedly.

" "Arrived"? But where?" Ichigo questioned, frightened.

Grimmjow laughed and said, "At your hymen, of course!" Grimmjow rocked her body back and forth on his dick.

"No, stop!" Ichigo yelled.

"You are quite a complainer, aren't you? Guess it can't be helped. Then I won't delay in complying!"

Grimmjow gripped her shoulders and shoved her down, breaking her hymen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO!" Ichigo yelled, her back arched in pain.

_My hymen… was broken… by his cock…_

Ichigo looked in the mirror, seeing blood from her pussy roll down Grimmjow's penis.

"How does it feel? To have you're virginity taken by my cock? Well Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked with a malicious smirk on his face. "All I did was tear you're hymen. I'm not even all the way in yet. But, don't worry I will soon." He once again began pushing her body down on his dick.

_He's going in… in my pussy... his cock is going… deeper and deeper…_

"Ngh… AH" Ichigo moaned in pain Grimmjow finally shove himself into her completely.

"There. Everything's in from tip to base," Grimmjow spoke, licking her face. "But that's not the best part. CAUSE NOW I GET TO FUCK YOU!"

"No!" Ichigo cried out as Grommjow rolled them over so that they were once again in a doggy- style position.

Grimmjow began ferociously thrusting into her from behind, his cock plunging into her tight heat fast.

Ichigo was in so much pain from being fucked. Her sounds of pain that came out, only served to make Grimmjow harder.

"No matter how proud or pure the woman, under her clothes, she's just another slut eager to experience the pain and pleasure of a dick."Grimmjow spoke.

"T-that's not true… Ahhh" Ichigo's moans grew louder as the hard thrusting continued.

Grimmjow turned her on her side, lifting one of her legs over her shoulder. Her grabbed her face and pushed his tongue in her mouth.

_Don't kiss me!_

Ichigo couldn't move as Grimmjow continued to thrust into her mouth and pussy.

_His cock's movements… are different from before. _

_What is this? Kissing me… and messing up my vagina…_

She hated this. The feeling of being so helpless. Then all of a sudden

_What? My body feels strange… my pussy…_

"Ngh… ahhh… ha… ha… ugh" Ichigo moaned and moaned.

_Something… something's coming… this is different._

_If this keeps up… being raped by Grimmjow… will make me cum!_

Grimmjow was still ramming into her hot, wet pussy, trying to go faster and faster.

_Am I about to cum?... I can't… It's a lie!_

_NO! I don't want to cum… no from being raped like this… Your tongue, your cock, TAKE THEM OUT! _

_Oh GOD! I can't take it anymore… deep in my body, his thick got is getting harder._

"Oh, I'm cumming too, Ichi!"

_I'm cumming… cumming!_

"I'M CUMMING!" Ichigo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Grimmjow plunged deep inside and release his thick, hot cum.

Ichigo could only watch as his semen filled her pussy. There was so much that even with his cock inside her, some of his cum leaked out.

"Look! Do you see Ichigo? My semen is squirting inside of you, filling you up!" Grimmjow laughed.

_It's coming in… from his cock… semen… coming inside of me._

"AHHHHH" Ichigo screamed and rolled over, tryong to crawl away from Grimmjow. However, he grabed he hips and shoved his cock back in her pussy.

"I'm not finished yet," Grimmjow told her, fucking her hard and deep, cumming inside her again,

"No stop! I don't wanna get pregnant!" Ichigo cried.

Ichigo stood up and tried to walk away, only to be pulled by her hair and shoved against the wall.

"I've been waiting for this," said Grimmjow, "For the day I could steal you're virginity and then fill you pussy deep with my cum!"

"Ahhhhh no more… please I can't take it… your cock… its…"

Grimmjow came inside of her pussy again and still kept thrusting.

"Someone… help me!" Ichigo pleaded. Grimmjow kept fucking her, harder and harder.

"I can't take it! Don't enter me anymore. Don't cum in me anymore! AHHHHHHH"

"Do you have any idea how long I dreamed of violating your body with my dick?"

"NO!"

"I won't let you escape. Not until you're full of my seed!"

Grimmjow pounded harder and harder, fucking her pussy without mercy.

"No… ngh… ah… ah…oh god… hah… pleas-ahhh" Ichigo couldn't speak anymore.

She felt Grimmjow's thick, meaty cock pulsate inside her burning pussy, slamming into her without care.

"I'm cumming!" Grimmjow growled out.

_No, he's cumming… deep in my pussy_

"NGHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grimmjow flooded Ichigo's pussy with more of his cum.

He had filled her completely.

Turning her over, he forced his cock in her mouth to clean his dick. He then pulled out and stood.

Ichigo could only watch, panting, as the man who raped her zipped up his pants and walked out the door, laughing.


End file.
